


Part of Your World

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon turned Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661





	1. A Demon's Wish

Axel sat on a brickwall as he looked up at the stars. To the left of him, he heard some humans coming out of clubs. Some of them got lifts home. Others laughed drunkenly with their friends. He couldn't help but wonder what it be like to be human. To laugh and actually feel it. Of course, he didn't know. As a demon, he had no feeling or heart.

"Axel!" A voice suddenly drawn him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw a silver haired boy waving at him before he ran over. 

"Hey, Riku," He smiled as the teen sat on the wall next to him. Meeting Riku changed his life. He was contempt with been a demon until he met the silver haired boy. It had been his first mission to the human world. His job was to simply observe and that exactly what he did. He found a small bench and sat down to watch the world go by. He knew humans couldn't see him so when a small silver haired boy went past him, only to stop and stare, it came as quiet a shock. Especially when said boy asked him why his hair was so red. Before he could answer, Riku's mother ran over worried. She took him away, telling him off for running out into the middle of the night. Axel had to return home. After that, he volunteered to go to the human world in hope that he might meet the strange boy again. His plan worked but the next time he met Riku, he was no longer a curious 5 year. He was now 11 years old and trying to be normal until he saw Axel again. As it turned out, his mother had put him in therapy as he began to see things other children didn't. Axel was just one of many. Riku asked him if he was real and Axel explained that he was a demon and that most humans didn't see demons. Riku then told Axel that he could see other things like people's auras and ghosts but that his mom thought he was insane. Axel told Riku that he was probably psychic and that he shouldn't listen to people who called him mad. They spend the whole day together with Riku showing the demon his favorite places. Unfortunately, Axel had to go back to the demon realm. He began to sneak off to the human world as often as he could to see and hang out with Riku but because time moved differently, Riku was always older, usually by a year and Axel found himself wanting to spend more and more time with his human friend before age took him. "You're older... again..."

"I'm always older," Riku chuckled. "17 now. Gonna have to grow out of talking to invisible red heads,"

"Yeah, well this invisible red head only talks to you cause I'm bored. Got it memorized?" Axel teased, making Riku grin.

"I've actually found someone who doesn't think I'm insane," He smiled, looking toward the beach. "His name's Sora. I've told him all about you and he thinks you're cool..."

"Riku?"

"I got possessed..." The boy mumbled, looking down. "That's how I met Sora. He's a demon hunter... You're not mad that I'm friends with a demon hunter? Because he is really cool and he thinks I'm psychic too and I swear he doesn't want to hurt you..."

"You got possessed?!" Axel gasped. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah. Sora got rid of him," Riku replied, a little amused by Axel's concern. "Are you sure you don't have a heart?"

"What? I'm a demon. Of course, I don't," He gasped, crossing his arms. "I just don't want the only human who has bothered with me to be dead. That's all,"

"Riight... so you're not fused by Sora?"

"Why would I be? Demon hunter or not, he sounds like a nice kid," Axel replied, hiding his smile when Riku grinned. "So 17 huh? When was your birthday?"

"Actually, it's today," Riku replied. "It's why I'm out. We're having a party over. I sneaked out to see if you'd appear and here you are... you know you could stay for it,"

"I can't. You know I can't,"

"Yeah... i know," Riku sighed. "I wish I could spend more time with you. Like for real. I mean I know it's real but I can't even touch you and no one else can see you,"

"Touch?" Axel asked. Riku held up his hand. 

"Try and touch my hand," He replied. Axel shrugged but tried to touch Riku's hand with his own. However, it just went straight through. "See? It's like you're not here,"

"I'm sorry," Axel replied, looking down.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just been depressed and that," Riku replied. "But you know, if I could have one birthday wish, I'd wish to become immortal so we could hang out forever,"

"You'd do that?" Axel asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I love you... I mean... as my best friend," Riku blushed, looking away. "Like you said I'm getting older and one day, you're gonna come here and I'm not going to be here..."

"I know..." Axel replied. He wasn't looking for to the day. "I'd become human if I knew how,"

"You would?"

"Yeah," Axel replied, frowning as he saw the sun rising. "I have to go,"

"Already?" Riku asked before noticing the dawn. "Oh dawn... I better go back to the party. See ya,"

"Yeah.. see ya," Axel replied as Riku walked off. He really wished there was a way to become human. He sighed and jumped down from the wall before pulling up his hood, opening a corridor to darkness before walking in. He exited into a castle where other demons lived.

"You've been to the human world again, haven't you?" A voice growled. Axel turned and looked at the person it belonged to. The demon had golden eyes and blue hair with a cross scar across his face. Saix. "What is it with you and that place?"

"So what if I have?" He smirked, making the blue eyed demon rolled his eyes.

"There is something very wrong with you, Axel. You give us demons a bad name," He stated, walking off. Axel ran his hands through his hair before turning to go to his room. 

"Back from the human world?" A quiet voice stated as he went to open the door. He looked over and saw a small demon looming near him, holding his book to his nose.

"What do you want, schemer?" Axel glared but Zexion smirked before looking round and leaned closer.

"Castle Oblivion,"

"What?"

"There's rumors that there is a witch there. A witch who can make anything happen... say like making a demon human..." Zexion smiled, making Axel looked shocked. "But you didn't hear it from me,"

"Why are you telling me this?" Axel asked, eyeing up the bookworm with superstition. Zexion giggled softly.

"You're in love,"

"Of course, I'm not. We don't feel remember,"

"Don't lie to me, Axel. You're in love with a human," Zexion replied, smiling. Axel went to argue but stopped when he began to think. He went to the human world to see Riku. It was a friendship but recently, his thoughts had been with Riku. He longed to see the silver haired boy again. Even now, when he had just seen him. He sighed in defeat. "So take a chance. Go to Castle Oblivion and talk to the witch. It's not like you have to go through with it but like I said, you didn't hear it from me,"

With that, he walked away before Axel could say anything. Axel bit his lip before slipping inside his room and locking the door behind him. For a moment, he paced round. What did he actually have here? He didn't have Saix anymore. They had once been friends but that time had long since passed. They might as well be strangers and sure he got on with Zexion but he wouldn't call them friends. Other then that, he got on with no one here. Most of the demons who lived here annoyed him or hated him but if he went to the human world.... if he became human... he could be with Riku. Axel smiled at the thought. He would be able to go outside, feel the sun on his face or feel the rain fall without the worry of his flames going out. He thought for a moment about saying goodbye but deciding no one would really miss him, he passed on it. Instead, he waved his hand and opened a corridor of darkness before stepping in.

**Castle Obivion**

Axel walked into the castle, like he owned the place. He had always been confident and just because he had grown dull of his existence didn't mean he shouldn't be confident. He got a few glares of the demons that lived there. He shrugged it off before continuing until a scythe was placed by his neck.

"Are you lost, little fire demon?" The pink haired demon mocked. Axel admired the blade, tracing his finger over the edge.

"Tell me. Does it size make up for something else?" He smirked, making the reaper growl before he held up his hand. "I'm not here to fight, Marly,"

"Then what is it you want, Axel?"

"I heard a rumor of a witch living here,"

"Why do you seek an audience with her?" Marluxia asked, feeling protective.

"I just want to talk to her," Marluxia rose an eyebrow before lowering the blade and nodding.

"Fine but I swear if you even singe a single hair on her head, you will die in a very painful way," He replied before sitting back down. "She's on the top floor. Last door on the left. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding it,"

"Right," Axel replied, heading up the stairs. After several flights later, he finally came to the top floor. He walked over to the last door on the left and put his hand on the door knob but decided to knock, instead of just walking in. This was a witch's room after all.

"Come in," A sweet voice replied. Axel bit his lip, opened the door and walked inside. He blinked by how bright the room was. It was completely white. Like everything. The bed, the draws, the table, the walls. "Hello,"

He almost jumped at the sweet voice again. He turned his attention to where it came from and was surprised to see a blonde teenaged girl in a white dress, sat down with an artist pad. She had bright blue eyes and soft features. Not really what you call a witch.

"Hi," Axel replied.

"You're not one of the usual demons that come and talk to me," She replied. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Um yeah," He mumbled, pulling out a seat and sitting down.

"I'm Namine. You are?"

"Axel," He replied. "I'm a fire demon,"

"Wow," She smiled. "You seem nicer then the other elemental I've met,"

"Other elemental?"

"Larxene. She's a lightening type and honestly, I don't think she likes me," She mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "So, Axel, why are you here?"

"I heard a rumor about you been a witch..." He kind of felt rude saying it. "You don't look like a typical witch,"

"Don't worry. I've been called a lot worst then a witch. It's really what I am though," She replied, shrugging it. Axel played with his hands, making a small flame crawl across his skin. Could this child really make him human? He bit his lip as he began to question her capability. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You seem... like you want to ask me something. Am I wrong?" She asked. He sighed before putting out the flame and looking at her. 

"Is it true that you can make a demon human?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, it is," She replied. "Is that what you want, Axel? To become human?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. He considered his life if he continued to be a demon. How he would just go round in an endless existence, trying to capture souls and turn people to darkness, the very darkness he had came to hate, and for a master who cared nothing for him nor any of the demons who followed him. If he was to become human, he would be able to feel. Even if it was for a short amount of time and even if his life as a human was bad, anything was better then this endless nothing. 

"Yes," He gasped in almost a desperate manner. "I want exactly that. I want to be human,"

"Why?" She asked. He blinked. She waited for his answer.

"There's this human boy I talk to while I'm there," He mumbled. "Whenever I'm with him, I can almost feel. It's like I have a heart but every time I go to the human world, he gets older and older and-"

"You want to spend time with him before he goes?"

"Yeah... but the time I spend with him as a demon.. it isn't real," He mumbled. "I can't even touch his hand,"

"I see... you and this human... are you in love?"

"I don't know," Namine bit her lip. "Zexion thinks I am but how do I know? I haven't felt anything before but all I know is I want to be with him even if it's just as a friend and for a short time,"

"I see... well, I can do it," She stated. "I can turn you human, Axel but are you sure you want to do this? If you do, you'll be entirely mortal. You have a soul and a heart. You'll be able to feel both the good and bad and you won't have any demon powers anymore. You'll never be able to return to this place. A demon becoming human. It's a clean state, Axel. You must understand that while you'll remember your life as a demon, you'll be completely human and there is a chance your human won't love you or he might get hurt and die. They do not last long. Do you really want to give up an immortal life for something so fleeting?"

"Yes," Axel replied without hesitation. "I don't have anything here anymore, Namine. The demons I live with and the master I serve. I mean nothing to them and I know.. I know it call all go wrong. I know my life as a human will be fleeting and fragile but I'm not living like this. I'm only existing and even if it is fleeting and quick, it is better then this,"

"Alright," She replied. "But this is not going to be a pleasant experience, Axel,"

"Um.. ok.." He mumbled as she got up. She grabbed an old looking book and placed it on the table before opening it to a page. She grabbed several things before throwing them on the table and began to make a potion. Axel watched her as she mixed the herbs together. It remained a light golden color as she mixed it. "What's in it?"

"A leaf from Yggdrasil, a scale of a dragon, the hair of a fairy and the dust from a unicorn's horn," She replied. "The potion for mortality is brewed similar to the potion for immortality. Currently, if you were to drink it, it would give you eternal life,"

She then took a golden bottle and pours in a red thick substance before grabbing a handful of dust.

"Add the blood of a mortal and the ashes of a reaper," She mumbled, mixing it. The potion turned from a soft golden color to a deep red color. "And it turns from been the elixir of life to Eitr,"

She poured some into a goblet before putting in front of Axel.

"You drink this and you'll become human. There will be no going back," She stated. Axel looked at the cup before picking it up and drinking it. He put it down before looking up at her. He frowned as he began to see two of her then the darkness consumed him.

**~Time Skip~**

Axel groaned as he opened his eyes. He was laid on a floor of some place he didn't recognize. He twitched his fingers before groaning again.

"W-where... w-what happened to m-me?" He mumbled, getting up. "Namine?"

No one answered. He looked round, seeing he was in some kind of room with a computer of some sort. He continued looking briefly noticing his reflection.

"That's me," He mumbled before scanning the room. There was no one else around. He sighed and looked back at the reflection before noticing something. He walked up to it and touched under his eyes. When he was a demon, he had two purple triangles under them. They, however, were no longer then. That's when he realized. Namine's spell worked.

"I'm... human..." He mumbled as he poked the skin softly. "I'm human,"

He tried to walk away from the reflection but he almost fell over. He gripped onto the computer and took a deep breathe before carefully stumbling out of the computer room. He made his way out of the building he was in. He blinked and rose his hand to his eyes when the light hit them. He was half expecting to burst into flames but he lowered his hand as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight. He looked round in amazement. He had never seen the human world during the day before since sunlight is deadly to demons. He stepped out the door way he was in. He looked round and saw there was no one around. The sky suddenly made a loud noise and then water just fell from sky and onto his cloak. He held out his hand but it only landed on his glove so he took it off and held out his hand. He gasped as it was cold and wet. He took down his hood and look up as it got heavier. He just stood there with his eyes closed, letting the rain soak him. His hair was flattened by the water and by the time, the storm was over he was soaked to the skin. 

"You might want to stay out of the rain," He jumped and looked to the side of him. To his surprise, he saw a young man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes sat on a wall near by. Axel rose an eyebrow. "Let me guess. First time feeling rain right?"

"How... who are you?"

"Cloud," He replied. "I use to be a demon too,"

"How did you know I was a demon?"

"Because I was exactly the same when I first felt rain," He replied, jumping off the wall and walking over. "What did you use to be?"

"You first," Axel replied, glaring.

"The one winged demon of strife," He replied. "Til I met Leon,"

"Leon?"

"The human I fell in love with," Cloud replied. "So what were you before?"

"A fire demon born from cursed flames," Axel replied. "How come you're here?"

"Namine asked me to help you," Cloud replied. "Come on. You can stay with me,"

"I want to find Riku.." Axel mumbled. Cloud just chuckled.

"The psychic with the silver hair? He's friends with Leon's son," Cloud replied, looking at him. "I think I have some clothes that would fit you,"

Cloud began to walk off. Axel bit his lip and followed him. 

"So how did you meet Leon?" He asked, walking with him.

"He tried to kill me. He's a demon hunter," Cloud replied. "But made a different call. I became curious about him at first but I began to spend more and more time with him and gradually I realized I love him so I tracked down Namine and got her to make me into a human then I found Leon. He was really surprised that I was human but best thing I've ever done,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cloud smiled before stopping at a house and unlocking the door. He walked inside. "Leon? You home?"

"In the kitchen," A voice replied. It was a stern kind of voice. Cloud turned to Axel.

"Just wait here for a moment," He mumbled before going to the kitchen. Axel bit his lips as he heard the two talk. He caught a reflection of himself again and laughed a little. His red hair was flat from the rain and it looked darker. He pointed where his triangles had been again, half expecting them to reappear. He noticed his eyes were a lighter green and the pupils were no longer split like a cat's but round. He suddenly felt a presence so he turned to the stairs and was surprised to see two bright blue eyes staring at him. The girl they belonged to had short black hair and a shy look.

"Um.. hi?" He mumbled. She shifted closer and closer til she was in front of him. He was exactly sure what to do as she stood on her tiptoes, staring at him. He was half expecting her to scream but instead she suddenly hugged him. He kind of stumbled in shock, not entirely sure what to do as the small human hugged him. 

"Xion," The stern voice suddenly got their attention. She grinned and let go before running upstairs again. Axel was just dumbfound. The brown haired man chuckled. "Sorry. She's normally really shy,"

"It's... ok?" Axel rubbed the back of his neck as Leon walked over and held out his hand.

"I'm Squall Leonhart but just call me Leon for short," He smiled as Axel shook his hand. 

"I'm Axel," He mumbled.

"Cloud said you're an ex demon too," He stated. "I take it you just became human,"

"Yeah,"

"Is that why you're wearing that weird outfit?" Leon asked. Axel nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Hm I'm pretty sure we've got something that would fit. You ok?"

"I think I'm tired," Axel mumbled, yawning. Leon just chuckled.

"Spare room's this way," He replied, leading him upstairs. He opened the door and let Axel in. The room was pretty simple. "It's not much,"

"It's great," Axel grinned, loving the fact that was gray before yawning again. Cloud suddenly put some clothes with a towel on the bed. "Huh?"

"The clothes are for sleeping and the towel's to dry your hair and self since you decided to get soaked by rain," He explained, chuckling. Axel nodded before the two left him to it, closing the door. He stripped out of his clothes and dried himself of before getting dressed in the new clothes then he fell on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. The Shopping Trip

**Next Day**

"Axel!! Axel!! Hey!!! Wake up!!!!" A voice gasped as Axel was shook awake. He was pretty sure someone was bouncing on the bed.

"Geez, Sora, calm down will you,"

"Cloud said we need to make sure he's awake! Axel!!!!!"

"I'm.. awake..." Axel mumbled, opening his eyes before jumping back when he saw two bright blue eyes, staring at him. Similar to Xion's and Namine's. Only these belonged to a boy with brown hair and grin like a cheshire cat. Axel rubbed his eyes. "Um who are you?"

"I'm Sora!" He grinned before grabbing the other boy who Axel know just noticed. "This is my brother, Roxas and you've already met my sister, Xion. We're triplets!"

"Hi," Roxas smiled, nodding. Axel just kind of stared before lying back down.

"It's way too early for this," He grumbled but before he could even go back to sleep, Sora started to jump on the bed, shouting wake up. Axel groaned but realize he wasn't going to get back to sleep. "Alright! I'm up!"

"Awesome! Breakfast will be ready in 5!" Roxas replied before dragging his brother out of the room. Axel groaned and made his way to the bathroom before looking in the mirror after he was done. He washed his hands and dried them before poking his hair. It was dry now but looked floppy and fluffy. He frowned. "Axel! Breakfast!"

Axel sighed before walking downstairs and joining them. Sora was loading everyone's plates with pancakes, while Roxas was making coffee for Leon and Cloud before pouring juice for him, Sora and Xion, who was putting out the knives and forks down. Cloud was sat down, reading the newpaper as Leon was the phone. He nodded to Axel as Xion grabbed his hand and made him sit down next to her.

"Coffee or Juice?" Roxas asked.

"What's that?" Axel asked, confused.

"Juice," Cloud answered. "Last thing we need is another hyperactive,"

He glared a little at Sora, who grinned. Roxas nodded and poured Axel a juice as Leon came back in. He sat down as Sora and Roxas also sat down. Everyone began to eat, expect Axel who kind of poked at the food not sure what exactly to do. Demons didn't need to eat so it's not like he had ever had food before. He just copied everyone by cutting it up and putting it in his mouth. He chewed a little then swallowed. It was delicious. He took a slip of the juice. That was also nice.

"Hey, Axel. What was it like been a demon?" Sora suddenly asked. Roxas just face palmed and Xion giggled. 

"Um.. boring I guess..." He replied, shrugging.

"Oh so how old are you?"

"118 years old," He replied, shrugging.

"Which is 18 in human years," Cloud stated.

"What about powers? What powers did you have?" Sora asked.

"Fire,"

"Cool," Both Roxas and Sora grinned before Leon interrupted them.

"So what's your plan for today?" He asked.

"We're gonna go hang out with Kairi and Riku," Sora grinned before turning to Axel. "I know Riku will be happy to see you. He talks about you a lot,"

"He does?" Axel replied, surprised before clicking. "Oh he mentioned you before. He said you helped him when he got possessed,"

"Yeah, I did," Sora grinned. Axel smiled.

"Thanks for that,"

"How long have you known Riku, Axel?" Leon asked, showing interest.

"Since he was 5 and I was 106. I met him on my first trip to the human world. He was the only person who could see me," Axel replied, which made everyone frown. "What?"

"Were you on your own?" Sora asked. Axel nodded. "What about your parents? Why didn't they go with you?"

"Parents?" Axel asked, confused.

"Sora, demons don't have any," Cloud explained. "We're created by elder demons. Like I was created by a demon known as the one winged angel,"

"Oh," Sora replied before looking at Axel. "So who created you?"

"I actually don't know who created me. I just know that I was born from flame where as my.. one of the demons before me was born from the light of the moon," Axel replied, looking away. No way is he going to admit that Saix was his friend. "Soo... um how did you get into demon hunting, Leon?"

"My family have been killing them for generations," Leon replied. "But due to my relationship with this one,"

He pointed to Cloud.

"I'm not in contact with my father," Leon continued. Axel frowned as Sora tapped away on his phone. "Don't worry. The man's an ass anyway. Funny enough though, while it is to do with Cloud been an ex demon, he was more annoyed with the fact that Cloud was male,"

"Hey, Dad! Can we take Axel out shopping?" Sora suddenly said. "He's gonna totally need some cool clothes!"

"Yeah," Roxas agreed with Xion nodding in agreement. 

"I thought you guys were going to meet Riku and Kairi," Leon asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Kairi's at her gran's today and Riku is seeing his therapist this morning but we're gonna meet up with him later," Sora replied. "And since Axel needs clothing that isn't all creepy and morbid or yours, we should take him out shopping,"

"Well... as much as I agree, I'm not sure it's a good idea to let you guys take him shopping on your own," Leon replied. "Both me and Cloud are working today so you'll be stuck with each other for the full day and really that's not fair on Axel. He'll be babysitting you guys and... well.. we know how much trouble the three of you can be,"

"We'll be good!" Roxas gasped.

"Like super good," Sora added in, with Xion nodding. Leon looked at Cloud.

"Hey, they're yours," He replied, holding his hands up. Leon sighed before looking at them.

"Alright but I swear if any of you put a toe out of line, you will be sorry," He growled, before turning to Axel. "Yes, that includes you as well,"

"Um... ok?"

**~Time Skip~**

The shopping trip wasn't too bad. Axel wasn't sure what he was expecting but as it turned out, Roxas and Sora picked out most of the clothing while Xion just sat there and grinned. They picked out a few pairs of sandy colored jeans, a few orange and red shirts and a couple of trainers. They also added a leather jacket and fingerless gloves as a finishing touch. Axel had to admit he looked good in the clothes they picked out for him. They brought them all on Leon's credit card before going to their local cafe. Axel looked round as Sora ordered their drinks before Xion grabbed his hand and dragged him to a far booth before sitting down and patting the seat next to her. Axel sat down as Roxas and Sora joined them with the drinks. Roxas handed Xion a purple looking drink before sitting down with his as Sora placed a icy looking drink that was brown with a white swirl on top. Axel just kind of stared at it.

"It's called a frappe. It's basically coffee and it's got cream on top," Sora explained before the woman with blue hair came over with a tray of bowls. "Thanks, Aqua,"

"You're welcome, Sora," She smiled before paying attention to Axel, who was currently taking a slip of his drink. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Axel," Sora replied, making Axel look up at his name. "Axel, this is one of our friends, Aqua,"

"Hi," He smiled before going back to his drink. Aqua quickly wrote something down before slipping a napkin to him.

"Call me sometime," She smiled before walking off. All three stared at him as he looked at the napkin confused.

"What?" He asked. 

"Dude, Aqua just gave you her number!" Roxas gasped. "She never ever does that!"

"How is giving your.. number... a.. um thing?" Axel asked, confused. 

"It means she fancies you," Sora grinned, laughing when Axel turned bright red before Sora could continue to say anything, someone came over.

"Well, if it isn't the freaks," A young man in a long, sleeveless, white jacket, blue jeans and a black beanie hat sneered. 

"Leave us alone, Seifer," Roxas growled.

"Or what? You gonna cry?" Seifer laughed.

"I said leave us alone!" Roxas was turning red now but it just made Seifer laugh harder as his friends joined in.

"Aw, the little kids are gonna cry," He howled with laughter. Roxas went to dive at him. Seifer stepped back, sending Roxas to the floor but before he could hit, Axel moved and caught him. Roxas muttered a thanks but Seifer looked pissed off. "Who the fuck are you?"

Axel turned and faced with a glare that could only mean trouble.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He almost snarled, making Seifer back up a little before the boy regained his confidence and sneered.

"Well, _Axel_ , if you're with them, that makes you a loser and we don't like to have losers in our town so we're just gonna kick your ass," Seifer replied before going to throw a punch at Axel, who grabbed his wrist, twisted it and slammed him into the table.

"Nah, you're gonna take your groupies and get the fuck out of my face or I swear I will burn you! Got that memorized?" He smirked, twisting Seifer's arm higher up til it almost broke. Seifer nodded with tears in his eyes before Axel let him go and sat back down, like nothing had happened. Seifer and his crew ran off, muttering something about how they gonna get 'that jumped up red head'. Roxas, Sora and Xion just stared along with half of the cafe. Axel finally noticed and gave them an innocent look. "What?"

"Dude, you just owned Seifer!" Roxas gasped. "Like he's suppose to be the toughest guy in the town and you just owned him!"

"Um is that a good thing?"

"Not really but who cares!" Sora replied before digging into his ice cream. Axel looked at his before getting a spoonful and eating it. 

"Urh!" He gasped as it was salty then suddenly sweet. "The hell is that?!"

"It's Sea-salt ice cream," Roxas explained, eating his own. "So good,"

"It's... weird..." Axel replied as Sora's phone went off. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Ok, we're meeting Riku at the park,"


End file.
